This invention relates to a tap for a container such as a beer keg. More specifically, the invention relates to a tap for a keg having a fitting known as a Sankey-type fitting. Such a fitting includes a tubular neck having valve means which normally close the container to hold the beer under pressure in the container. The tap includes a probe adapted to be telescoped into the neck to open the valve means and permit pressurized gas to be injected into the keg while permitting beer to be dispensed from the keg. When the tap is coupled to the fitting, the probe is automatically sealed within the neck to prevent leakage around the fitting.
In a Sankey-type fitting, locking lugs project radially inwardly from the neck. When a conventional tap is coupled to the fitting, a locking ring on the tap cams beneath the lugs when the tap is rotated through approximately one-fourth turn. The ring and lugs coact to lock the tap on the keg, to cause the probe to open the valve means and to maintain a seal between the tap and the neck.
The locking lugs of a Sankey-type fitting frequently become damaged as a result of improper installation or removal of the tap or as a result of using the tap to lift the keg. When the lugs become damaged, the entire fitting must be replaced to enable existing taps to be used and this involves significant expense.